El Villano olvidado
by Dr Ivo N1000sh
Summary: Uno de lo mas terrorificos villanos de disney de las primeras peliculas que ha producido esta compañia, ha sido olvidado injustamente por esta misma, quitandole todo lo que tenia y dejandolo en el olvido, seguramente junto a otros villanos. El Cochero


No entiendo como he podido parar aquí. En el páramo, olvidado, siendo que yo soy realmente uno de los villanos más terroríficos y malvados de Disney, más que nada por las cosas que he hecho, a pesar de que haya aparecido poco tiempo en la película.  
Aun son recordados hoy en día villanos que más que nada fracasaron, pero que gracias a determinados factores no villanescos, son recordados a día de hoy e incluso le hacen merchandising.

A mí me hacían, pero pronto me lo quitaron todo y a la factoría de películas ya no le importó mi existencia. Seguramente habrás visto a algún Mickey mouse o algún pato Donald en Disneyland ya sea en la vida real o en fotos ¿verdad? Yo solía tener mi propio personaje que vagaba por ese parque, pero me lo quitaron. Ya ni siquiera aparezco en el merchandising oficial de villanos oficial de Disney.

Otros villanos de la misma factoría les salen mal sus planes y son derrotados, y aun así son recordados a día de hoy como los más malvados, y hay varios ejemplos:

Scar fue devorado por sus mismas hienas tras decirles que eran las verdaderas enemigas y luego rogar miserablemente por su vida, Maléfica murió tras que la espada verdadera le atravesara y la matara, Gastón se cayó de lo alto del castillo de Bestia al intentar matarlo, a Jafar le salió mal el deseo de ser un genio todopoderoso y está encerrado en su lámpara, El Doctor Facilier fue al infierno tras no poder pagar la deuda que tenía pendiente con los dioses del vudú, y mil ejemplos te puedo dar.

Mi plan era él siguiente: Yo engañaba a niños para llevármelos a la isla de los juegos, un parque de diversiones donde podían hacer lo que quieran hasta que se convierten en burros y yo los atrapo y los vendos a minas de sal y circos para que trabajen duramente y ganar dinero fácilmente, y dejar a los burros que aún pueden hablar en un rincón e impidiendo que puedan volver a ver a sus queridas familias, dejándolos en un destino desconocido para él espectador de la película.

A pesar de que solo se me escapo un niño de allí, Pinocho, el protagonista de la película, este fue tan egoísta que ni siquiera se molestó en salvar a los otros niños que lo acompañaban en el viaje y en la isla o en derrotarme, por lo que pude venderlos y cumplir con mi objetivo principal, sin haber sido detenido, derrotado o asesinado en el proceso.

Y eso que no era el único villano que salía victorioso. Mis compinches que hicieron el trabajo sucio, Juan el Honrado y Gedeón ganaron bastante dinero y no fueron detenidos, aunque si dicen rumores de que hay una escena eliminada donde intentan engañar a Pinocho por tercera vez pero no lo consiguen y la policía les atrapa, pero no estoy seguro de ello, ya que no encuentro dicha escena en video, voces o storyboards tanto en internet como aqui en el páramo.

De Stromboli no estoy muy seguro, ya que aun sin Pinocho conserva todo el dinero que gano en la noche que Pinocho trabajo por primera y última vez para él, pero es probable que sin su estrella principal, el viejo gitano pierda dinero o se arruine.

Los únicos villanos que no pudieron tener ese privilegio de ganar fueron Polilla, siendo víctima de la maldición de mi isla, y Monstruo la ballena, que se estrelló contra unas rocas y perdió a sus habitantes de su barriga en el proceso, aunque pienso que más que villano monstruo es una ballena común que actúa por instinto en vez de por maldad, como la mayoría de animales.

Y si, es probable que pienses que yo no he hecho cosas graves y que hay villanos que mataron a los padres de los protagonistas como Scar, el Juez frollo o hayan sido mas que nada muy malos como Malefica o Facilier, pero les pregunto una cosa…

¿Hay algo peor que cambien tu cuerpo forzosamente en una transformación horrible, perder toda tu humanidad, perder la capacidad de hablar y agarrar cosas, trabajar como esclavo el resto de tu vida y no ver nunca más a tu familia y en un caso muy suertudo de que pudiera ver a tu familia, que estos no te puedan siquiera reconocer por ser un animal y no parecerse en nada a su desaparecido hijo? Yo desde mi punto de vista personal creo que no.

Yo no pido estar en lo alto con los otros villanos de Disney como Yafar o Scar. Tampoco pido opacar a otros villanos ya olvidados. Tan solo quiero, que la compañía Disney, no siempre ande con los mismos villanos y que algunos villanos como yo o Mr. Winkie del corto el señor sapo seamos más recordados y tengamos al menos un merchandising y un reconocimiento digno por parte de la compañía Disney pero no demasiado.

Al menos, en internet hay gente que realmente mira mi valor como villano y me nombra en sus tops o como villanos favoritos.

Firmado El Cochero de Pinocho


End file.
